My First Love
by Tsukino Sasayaki
Summary: Kuroh dan Kukuri ternyata memiliki perasaan yang sama. Apakah perasaan itu akan bertahan? RnR?


Rated : T

Genre : Romance/Tragedy

Disclaimer : K Project tetep milik GoRa x GoHands!

Warning : OOC, semi AU

Pairing : Kuroh x Kukuri

Hai minna! Ini fanfic pertama saya disini, mungkin Kuroh sama Kukuri bakal OOC banget, soalnya susah kayaknya kalo Kuroh merasa jatuh cinta #digamparkuroh

Oke! Enjoy reading! ^^

My First love

Chapter 1

Pada suatu siang yang panas, seorang laki-laki berambut hitam panjang, dikuncir ke belakang, duduk memandang langit. "Langitnya cerah…." Pikirnya. Laki-laki itu bernama Yatogami Kuroh. Dia biasa dipanggil Kuroh. Ayahnya, Ichigen Miwa, sudah lama meninggal. Ia memiliki sebuah katana milik Ichigen Miwa, Kotowari. Ia selalu membawa katana itu kemanapun ia pergi. Sesekali ia melihat ke tangannya yang memegang recorder suara. Ia memainkan recorder itu dan mendengar di dekat telinganya. Suara ayahnya….

Ya memang benar. Sekarang ia kesepian. Ia tahu ia harus menjalankan tugas yang diberikan Ichigen Miwa kepadanya sebelum ia meninggal. Mencari tersangka itu….. dan membunuhnya…..

Kuroh pun bertemu seseorang bernama Isana Yashiro yang biasa dipanggil Shiro. Ia menyelamatkan Shiro saat dikejar oleh anggota HOMRA. Shiro bersekolah di Ashinaka High School. Kuroh sebetulnya tahu kalau Shiro adalah tersangka yang dicarinya. Tapi dia ingin menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk memastikan.

Demi mencari info terkini(?) tentang Shiro, Kuroh ikut bersama Shiro bersekolah di Ashinaka High School dengan alasan sebagai anak pindahan. Kuroh pun bertemu dengan teman-teman Shiro , salah satunya seorang perempuan yang bernama Kukuri. "Perempuan yang baik…." Pikirnya. Lalu Kuroh meminta nomor HP Kukuri, hanya untuk keperluan saja. Tapi diam-diam, Kuroh selalu memikirkan Kukuri. Bayangan Kukuri selalu ada di pikirannya. "Ada apa ini? Apa mungkin aku jatuh cinta?" (A/N : "eaaaaaaaa! *author digampar Kuroh*") Kenapa gambaran Kukuri selalu ada di pikiranku?"

Di lain pihak, Kukuri juga memiliki perasaan yang sama seperti Kuroh. "Sepertinya ia laki-laki yang baik….." Kukuri seperti merasa hatinya dipenuhi oleh bunga-bunga yang bermekaran saat Kuroh meminta nomor HPnya. (A/N : "alay banget woi! *author ditampar Kukuri* "). Di dalam hatinya, ia selalu memikirkan Kuroh. "Kuroh… Apakah aku jatuh cinta padamu? Mengapa aku memiliki perasaan ini?"

Keesokan harinya, di Ashinaka High School, Kukuri, seperti biasa datang ke sekolah. Dia datang lebih dulu dan dia berharap Kuroh dan Shiro serta Neko segera datang. Tak tahu mengapa, Kukuri merasa ingin bertemu mereka. Terutama…Kuroh….

"Ohayou!" sapa Shiro saat ia memasuki ruang kelas. "Ohayou mo, Shiro!" sahut sahabat-sahabatnya yang lain. "Ohayou Shiro!" sambut Kukuri sambil tersenyum. "Ohayou ne, Kukuri.". "Hng, Shiro, Kuroh mana?" Tanya Kukuri penuh harap. "Hai! Aku disini!" sahut Kuroh sambil memamerkan senyum termanisnya(?) (A/N : "*author ditabok Kuroh*"). "Hai Kuroh!" seru Kukuri. Tanpa diketahuinya, wajah Kukuri memerah. "Kukuri, kenapa wajahmu memerah?" Tanya Kuroh. Kukuri akhirnya sadar tetapi wajahnya malah makin memerah. "Ngg, tidak ada apa-apa kok, Kuroh." Kukuri sweatdrop. "Kukuri, kenapa kamu sweatdrop?" seru sahabatnya yaitu Sakura. "Ah, tidak ada apa-apa kok. Ayo kita ke ruang OSIS!"

Siang harinya, Kuroh, Shiro, dan Neko sedang berjalan di trotoar jalan. Mereka hendak berjalan pulang setelah pulang sekolah. Tiba-tiba mereka mendengar sebuah teriakan dari kejauhan. "Tolong! Ada kecelakaan! Tolong!". Mereka bertiga lalu pergi untuk memastikan suara itu. Saat mereka tiba…. "Tidak… mungkin….."

Chapter 1 selesai! Hmmm… Kira-kira siapa ya yang kecelakaan? Sanggupkah mereka menolongnya? Penasaran? Tunggu yang selanjutnya yaaaaa! ^w^ Dan jangan lupa review nyaaaa ;D

Kuroh : "Hey! Kenapa aku OOC sih?"

Kukuri : "Dan kenapa aku nge-blush di depan Kuroh? /eh *blush* "

Author : "Ciee cieee, sonoh pacaran deh!"

Kuroh : " *keluarin katana* *death glare*(?) "

Author : "Ampun Kuroh-san! Ampunn! *sujud 100x*(?) "

Kukuri : " Kuroh, sepertinya kau berlebihan deh…. *sweatdrop* "

Kuroh : " Yaudah, kalo gitu ayo kita pulang. *gandeng Kukuri* *jalan pergi* "

Kukuri : " *Blush* "

Author : "Kok aku ditinggal sih?! Huhuhuhuhu…. *nangis banjir*(?) "

Kuroh+Kukuri : "….."


End file.
